Please Come Home For Christmas
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: The holidays have been a painful time for Yuffie Kisaragi since the death of her mother. An unexpected mission has left her alone during a painful time of year. All Yuffie wants for Christmas is for her love to come back to her for Christmas.


Please Come Home for Christmas  
By Ezri-Candy

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or any of their characters. I'm just taking them out for a spin.

Summary: The holidays have been a painful time for Yuffie Kisaragi since the death of her mother. After experiencing the happiness of celebrating two holidays with her friends, an unexpected mission has left her alone during a painful time of year. All Yuffie wants for Christmas is for her love to come back to her for Christmas. Will she get her wish?

* * *

Yuffie walked down the halls of the former Shinra Mansion, her arms wrapped around her middle as she failed to take notice of the housekeeper as she bowed slightly. Her current state and lack of awareness had nothing to do with any animosity or irreverence towards the younger woman; She was just…alone.

She hated to be alone around the holidays and he knew it, but there was nothing they could do to avoid the situation. Reeve had sent her love on a mission that could not be postponed. While she understood that he was one of the few qualified to take on this particular mission, it didn't stop the longing and feeling of sadness.

"Miss Yuffie? Are you sure you're okay?" The young housekeeper asked feeling bad for her lady.

"I'm okay Yuzuki. Hey, why don't you go relax. You've cleaned about everything there is to clean." She said to the young woman. Yuzuki was there at her father's insistence though the three (sometimes four) occupants of the mansion rarely made a mess of anything.

The young woman nodded and placed her hand on the princesses' shoulder. "Don't worry Miss Yuffie, he'll be home soon. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She said with another small bow before heading upstairs.

Yuffie watched as the brown haired woman disappeared upstairs before going into the kitchen and making herself a cup of tea. She sat at the kitchen table and stared out the window, watching the snow fall lightly outside. It was always around this time of year where deep sadness filtered into her soul; it was always this time of year that she remembered when her mother had joined the lifestream.

At the time, her father was so overcome with sadness that he spent most of his time alone, grieving for his beloved wife, leaving Yuffie alone to her own vices. Each year she spent the holiday alone, thinking about her mother who was no longer there to laugh with her, to comfort her and wrap her arms around her on Christmas morning.

She had tried to forget the holiday, but it wasn't easy, even in Wutai. Though it didn't follow the teachings of Leviathan and the other great gods, it was a tradition that filtered in from the larger continents and helped strengthen the bonds between family…but hers was now fractured. This 'Christmas' holiday brought nothing but pain for her, but that all changed after the defeat of the Jenova-tortured former general, Sephiroth, two years ago.

The first year, she was able to experience a Christmas with her good friends. The pain she had once known had not made her parents known. Though she still honored her mother's memory and it made her sad, it was not as painful as it was in the past. She was able to laugh and to smile without having to make an effort to do so.

The second year was the best by far. She actually had someone who loved her deeply and just as much as she loved him. Her friends were there, praising their relationship, ragging on her and making her blush about being held in the strong arms of her love, but she didn't mind. She was happy and she wouldn't trade her embarrassment for the world.

But this year, she didn't think he was going to make it back in time. With the exception of Tifa and Nanaki, the rest of their rag-tag group was on the same mission that her love was on. Nanaki would be arriving in two days and Tifa was extremely busy with the bar, but it still wouldn't be the same without everyone there and plus it was just two more days that she would be alone in the big mansion.

'Maybe I should call Tifa and see if she needs any help at the bar. Nah…I really shouldn't bother her. She'll want to drag me from home and try and cheer me up and I really don't have the energy to do that…I just want someone here.' She thought and took another drink of her tea.

Platinum eyes looked up to the Nibel Mountains and sighed. Her love was up there in those mountains right now, searching for a group of bandits that had been harming innocent civilians and robbing them blind. They had already killed three of their victims, and they were known to be extremely violent and dangerous. Though she knew that 'he' could handle himself, she still worried.

Her tea was drained from the cup as she folded her arms, her head coming to rest on them. Idly the memory of playing the age old game of 'heads up seven up' in when she was little made her smile and shake her head. Soon Yuffie closed here eyes and drifted to sleep, finding solace from the pain in her chest, thanks to the darkness.

-o-

The front door to the mansion was pushed open as two men entered, sighing at the warmth that wrapped around them. The light had faded from the sky depositing the mountain town into the darkness of night. Blue and crimson eyes met and a nod was given. Both men ventured upstairs for much needed showers after their successful mission. Neither had believed that they would make it back so quickly but motivated by love and the desire to make it home to their loves for Christmas, there was a definite push to make it back as soon as possible.

The mansion was quiet, but as they entered the town, they saw that Tifa's bar was open and the libations were flowing freely. It was likely that the mansions other occupants were there. Their women could handle themselves and since Tifa was running on holiday hours, they should be home soon.

-o-

His body now dry and covered by comfortable clothing, the man looked down at the gift that sat in the open drawer before him. He took the box out and allowed a small smile to trace his lips as he ran a calloused thumb over the side of the box.

'Should I do this now, or wait? I know that I love her and I don't want anyone else. Hmm…to be honest, I don't want to wait. I want her to know. I want to know her answer.' He thought to himself before reaching up and running his hand through his hair.

His eyes closed for a moment as he listened to what his soul was telling him. His decision made, the box was placed into his pocket as he ventured out of the room, in search of his wayward love.

'She should be home by now.'

-o-

It didn't take him long to find her and he couldn't help the smile that traced his lips at finding her. The man walked to her and knelt by her chair, giving her a shake. "Yuffie, wake up love."

He watched as her platinum eyes opened and widened. "You're back!" She said and tackled him to the kitchen floor with a thud. "I missed you!!"

"I missed you too, Yu." He said with a smile before leaning in to kiss her lips gently. "I wanted to make it back to you before Christmas. I know how this time of year effects you and I'm sorry I had to leave."

Still straddling his waist, the young ninja leaned down and placed her head on his shoulder, taking in his masculine scent mixed with the soap he used. "Thank you…I'm so glad that your back. It makes me feel so much better with you here with me. I know that your safe and I not up there in those damn mountains, injured or something. Then I would have had to bring your ass back down here to give you a through ass kicking after healing you."

The sound of masculine laughter filled the kitchen as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck. Glowing eyes locked on hers as he sat up easily, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Yuffie, there's something I needed to ask you."

The ninja tilted her head to the side curiously and nodded, wondering what he had to ask.

"You know that my life has changed greatly since we've been together as a couple. I do not want to be without you in my life, not ever." He said and pulled the box from his pocket and opened it. "Kisaragi Yuffie, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The ninja's eyes widened as she looked into the glowing eyes she loved so much and then gazed down at the tasteful mythril diamond set into a platinum band in the little black box. Her eyes filled with tears as she brought a shaking hand up to his cheek.

"Yes Cloud! I'd love to be your wife!"

Cloud smiled brightly and kissed her deeply before slipping the ring onto her finger, smiling at the perfect fit. "I love you, Yuffie…"

"I love you too, Cloud. Don't ever forget that." She said through a tearful smile before hugging her tight.

A cough from the doorway cause a pair of blue eyes and gray eyes to look at the doorway.

Vincent stood with a smile, his arms wrapped around Tifa's waist as she wiped away her tears. "Congratulations, you two." They said before leaving the newly engaged couple alone with one another.

o-o-o-Author's note-o-o-o

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. Did I surprise you with the pairing? I like doing surprise pairs and I have my reasons for not doing many/any Yuffentine drabbles.

For those of you who have read 'Of Them All', my Cloud/Yuffie, that's where I've previously mention the Mythril Diamonds. I still want to do Cloffies and took this chance to do one. This isn't the greatest but I wrote it at the spur of the moment last night when I was talking to two of my friends. They wrote drabbles too and they were so extremely sweet, but this is dedicated to them :-) Merry Christmas Mystic (mystic fate on ) and Angey (Shadowbeaw on aff and hope you enjoyed this little Christmas drabble…I'm still debating on whether to post the Cloud/Zack xmas drabble I wrote…hmm….

Don't worry, the other fics are still in the works too

Love you all and Merry Christmas!

Ezzy

12/25/06


End file.
